The Uninvited Vistor 'Part II'
by Misty8
Summary: ~^*^~ Sequel to "Someone New" ~^*^~ Sarah's back, and Zack has to make a decision- Sarah? The girl he thought he loved who broke up with him, or Kelly? And what happens when paranormality strikes again to help him make his decision?
1. 1Sarah's Return

"The Uninvited Visitor" Someone New Part II  
  
1- The Return of Sarah  
  
"Hi Zach!" Sarah exclaimed as she threw her arms around Zach's neck. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" She smiled that big smile that Zach new too well.  
  
"Yeah, come on in," Zach replied slowly, momentarily forgetting about Kelly. But he remembered when he saw her. Kelly stood up when Sarah entered.  
  
"Sarah, this is Kelly, my.." Zach stammered not able to finish the sentence.  
  
Kelly raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something to him, but just shook her head instead. "I'll see you later, Zach, much later." She picked up her stuff and left.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Kelly, my girlfriend."  
  
Sarah spun around and stared hard at Zach. "You're cheating on me?"  
  
"Cheating on you?!? We broke up over two months ago!"  
  
"So, that gives you the right to go out with the first girl you see?"  
  
"Sarah, you're not making sense.."  
  
"I guess not, so in the words of your little tramp girlfriend, 'I'll see you later, much later'." With that she left, but not with out slamming the door behind her.  
  
The phone rang,  
  
"Hello, Greenburg residence."  
  
"Zach, its Gwen. I've got some news for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sarah's back in town."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"How do you know already?"  
  
"Sarah came over here, and met Kelly."  
  
"Uh, uh."  
  
"I return the sentiment."  
  
"This is bad, very bad."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." 


	2. 2When School Starts Again

AN- Alright, usually I don't like to interrupt a story already going on, but since I'm getting so many reviews about it, I'm changing the spelling of Zach's name to ZACK. If I slip up for a second, can you please just ignore it? Thank you.  
  
2- When School Starts Again  
  
"So, Sarah's back?" Cam asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, we've established that three times already," Zack replied, irritated. They were standing by his locker, when Kelly walked up. Zack had called her three times last night to apologize, but she wouldn't talk to him.  
  
"Hi, Cam," she replied, not meeting Zack's unwavering eyes.  
  
"Hi Kelly," Zack said expectantly.  
  
"How are you today, Cam?" she asked, ignoring Zack.  
  
"Fine, how are you?" Cam answered.  
  
"Just dandy," she replied, looking sharply at Zack.  
  
"Kelly, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?"  
  
"Well, obviously you haven't said it enough times! Zach, put you in my shoes. What would you have done if an old boyfriend of mine had come up to me and I suddenly forgot that you were my boyfriend?"  
  
Cam's eyes grew wide. "That's what happened?" He patted Zack's shoulder. "Sorry dude, but you ain't gonna be forgiven for a while. I'm out, I don't need this drama." And he left.  
  
"I'm out too," she whispered silently and walked off.  
  
Zack couldn't believe what was happening. He was alone again. He yelled silently to the world, "What just happened to me?"  
  
Then he heard a voice behind him, "You can't be two guys at once."  
  
Zach spun around to see who spoke. He almost fainted in horror of what stood there. 


	3. 3 A New Me

3- A New Me  
  
What stood in front of Zack Greenburg was. Zack Greenburg.  
  
"Uh. what. who. who are you?" Zack stammered fighting the urge to faint.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, you idiot? I'm you. Well, I'm the other side of you," it replied in an irritated manner.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, you want the best to both worlds don't you? Part of you wants Kelly, and the other part wants Sarah. That's where I come in."  
  
"So, you mean, like, you get Sarah, while I keep Kelly."  
  
"If that's the way you want it. Personally, I prefer Kelly, but it's your call."  
  
"Fine, I'll take Kelly and you take Sarah," the real Zack replied angrily at his mysterious twin's attitude. "And that's it, you go back with Sarah and I'll get to keep Kelly." He smiled, it sounded like a good deal to him.  
  
"No, it gets better. You don't have to decide between anything anymore. Cam and Spence- who ever heard of having two best friends? I'll take Spence, and you take Cam."  
  
The real Zack almost held up his hands in his defense, he wanted both of them, but he fought the urge. "So, that's it?"  
  
"Yep, that's it. You'll never have to make another decision again. Well, on one condition."  
  
Here it comes, Zack thought. It was too good to be true. "And that would be?"  
  
"That you never tell anyone about me. It's imperative that this is kept a secret."  
  
"Definitely, I don't want anyone finding out that I have an evil twin running around."  
  
"Evil? What makes you think that I'm evil? I'm you, aren't I?" Zack's twin actually looked hurt and stunned by the thought.  
  
"No, it's just. never mind."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you later then." With that, the fake Zack walked off, leaving the real Zack alone thinking "What did I just get myself into?"  
  
The bell rang and Zack started walking back to class. He took his seat next to Kelly. He pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Kelly, will you please forgive me. Look, I know it was a very uncool thing to do. I'm totally over Sarah, and completely into you." He wrote on the paper and handed it to her.  
  
"Good, cause I'm completely into you too." She handed it back and smiled. Things might actually go right this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN- Look, I'm sorry if I've been writing 'Katie' instead of 'Kelly' every so often. It's confusing because Katie is one of the characters in my Animorph fanfics. Read them! Oh and, I'll be referring to the fake Zack as Zackary. Think you can remember that? Good. I'll update soon, G.A. Honor! 


End file.
